Talk:Something New/@comment-86.153.119.51-20130514215552
This might be an unpopular opinion, but I really think that people need to stop saying that Ted and Robin will end up together. I think they made a nice couple in their day, but time has changed them both considerably, and we can see that Barney and Robin are better suited, and that Ted really loves the mother. Yes, Ted adores Robin, but a relationship were one person is so heavily invested, and the other isn't can't ever be healthy. I think Ted is harbouring an infatuation, and I can't wait for him to meet his one, true love, and the mother of his children. I just want him to be happy, I really do, and after watching his speech in 8x20, it is pretty clear that he loves the mother more than he has loved anyone. Also, I think it is unfair for people to say that 'Ted is more worthy of Robin than Barney, because Ted loves her more'. Just because Ted is a very romantic person, and obviously loves Robin a great deal, doesn't mean that Barney's love is invalid. For a character like Barney, relationships are hard, and his commitment to Robin continues to inspire me. The fact that Barney Stinson, a guy who would sleep with somebody over a question mark, would spend months planning out the perfect proposal, and scattering rose petals and stringing up fairy lights on Robins favourite spot in the city is just brilliant, in my opinion. Seeing him, who was once terrified of calling Robin his girlfriend, sat on a bench caressing her arm, and telling her 'how damn much he loves her' shows that he has come along way, and for somebody with his issues, I think that is a big deal. Besides, who are we to decide who is worthy of Robin. Surely it is her decision, and she has chosen Barney. Robin is a person, not a prize, and her personality flourishes more with Barney, and clearly, that is the person she loves. And we should respect her choice if we care about her as a character, and we should respect the choice of the writers who put so much time into these wonderful characters. Robin loves Barney, and even though she loved Ted, and still does have a huge amount of platonic (and possibly confused) love for Ted, that love for him is very different from the love she has for Barney. Watching that last episode made it very clear to me that Robin has never been more content. The way she said 'Barney' when he gave her the cigar sounded absolutely blissful. Clearly, she is very much in love with him, and it is clear from the way she looks at him directly after their kiss in the apartment. And if she is not only willing, but wants to accept Barney's quirks and ways, and loves him all the more for it, then who are we to insist that she should be with Ted. The mother, in my opinion, looks adorable. They seem very compatible. Ted and Robin just never were, because Ted wanted somebody to protect. Robin is extremely independent, (and even a tiny bit egotistical) so she and Ted are not cut out to be together. Barney, on the other hand, finds her independence attractive, and needs somebody who will love him completely, yet understands his personality, and wants to smoke cigars, and drink scotch and do crazy dance rehearsals and jump up and down on a bed spraying champaign. Going back and watching the 'slutty pumpkin' episode really shows me how far Robin has come. She has had to deal with a lot of stuff. Being treated like a boy for half her life, being close to neglected by her parents, breaking up with the first man who ever truly loved her (and nearly have to watch him marry stella), forming a relationship with one of her best friends, only to have it become a train-wreck, realising she is falling in love with him again, only for him to reject her advances (leading to her probably feeling insecure), cheating on her boyfriend and breaking the relationship and heart of the person she actually wants to be with, and hating herself for it, finding out that she is unlikely to become a mother, being broken up with as a result of her feelings about kids, then hating herself for hurting the one person who is always there, but who she just doesn't romantically love anymore (ted), watching the person she does romantically love get engaged to somebody else, and think that she has missed her chance for good. Yet despite all of this, Robin still loves Barney. She said in the slutty pumpkin that she couldn't seem to let herself look stupid for somebody. Even when she was with Ted, she never really looked like an idiot in public as a romantic gesture. But after going through a whole load of horrible stuff, she has finally found her person to look like an idiot for. Somebody she is willing do a crazy dance in public with, and run 'plays', and dress up seductively at laser tag, and wear a matching Canadian halloween costume with. Robin has found her 'idiot'. (Plus, when during that episode 'Mike', the boyfriend, was angry about her liking to do her own crosswords, which reminded me of 8x19, where b/r did the crossword together.) But Ted, on the other hand, wants somebody he can nurture. Somebody he can 'love, adore and cook waffles for.' The mother seems exactly right for him, and is somebody who we know is perfect for him, and will be able to give him the family, children and life he has always been searching for. Ted belongs with this yellow umbrella girl, who makes her breakfast sing songs from musicals, and has cute boots that Lily can borrow. Because they are soulmates, and as much as I personally prefer the other plotlines (b/r, m/l), they are what the show is about. All of the mistakes, and the heartbreak, and the failed relationships that Ted has been to is leading him to the girl, and the future, that they both deserve. And we see in the flashforward to him and his daughter, that he thinks that the waiting has been worth it, because he has been blessed with a gorgeous wife and child. As he cuddles his little girl in that scene, I think it is utterly clear where Ted needs to be: in his family. So I know that this has been a long, long rant didn't even realise how much I had rambled, but it just really bugs me when people (sorry to generalise, or bash r/t shippers {many, many, many of whom are absolutely lovely}, i know that r/t shippers being mean towards b/r are a tiny minority) say that Ted and Robin will prevail, and that Barney doesn't love Robin as much as Ted does, or that the Mother should ''die ''just so that Robin and Ted can be together. Please just respect and appreciate the beautiful ships that the writers have given us. After all, you wouldn't like to be told that you should get back with your ex partner because they were more 'worthy' of you. One of the main messages that this show has sent to me is that following your heart is important, and that is what the characters are doing!)